


A shop sign

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry stumbling over a shop sign might be the best thing that happened all day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A shop sign

Harry panted slightly as he ran, he had 5 more minutes before he had to get Teddy from school. It was just a few more streets. He ran a bit harder. Almost there just across the corner. He turned around the corner and promptly stumbled over a sign. 

He braced himself for contact with the hard ground, but it never happened. Two hands were holding him by the shoulders, gently steadying him. He sighed in relief, turning around to thank his savior. 

However the words died on his tongue at the sight of Draco Malfoy, dressed in a Christmas sweater and a Santa hat on top of the man's blond hair. 

"Are you alright Potter?" Draco asked him, looking over him for injuries. 

"Yes yes all is good." Harry answered slightly bewildered, before looking down at the sign, "I'm afraid the sign is broken though." 

Draco looked at the sign as well, frowning. "Well shit. I just put that one outside." 

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I was in a rush I have to pick up Teddy from school and now I'm still late. Look can I come back later? I really can't keep Teddy waiting." Harry rushed the words. 

"Sure go get him. We can talk about you destroying my signs later." Draco agreed easily, waving him off. 

***

Thirty minutes later, after he had dropped Teddy off by Andromeda, Harry was back by the shop. He wandered inside, and looked around. The whole shop was filled with Christmas decorations and clothes. Most of the clothes being sweaters with funny prints or texts. 

"Malfoy are you here?" he called out. 

A few seconds later and the man in question appeared from the backroom, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. 

"Come on, we can go sit down over there. I actually have to keep an eye on the shop." and so they moved over to a little couch in the corner. 

"So.." Draco started once they were both seated and had a cup in their hands. 

"Look I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I had my mind fixated on Teddy. He is my godson and Tuesday's are the days I have to pick him up and I was late and.." Harry kept on rambling. 

"Stop right there Potter. Relax. Take a deep breath" Draco ordered, and Harry did so. "Good. Now Luna already agreed to redo the sign. So no harm is done." 

"At least let me pay for the extra work or profit you might miss." Harry offered. 

"I don't need your money. But if you really feel that bad about it, you can take me on a date as payment." the blond smiled. 

"Oh. Uhm alright. Tomorrow night at 8?" Harry blushed. 

"That sounds lovely. See you then Potter." Draco said, escorting him out the shop. 

"If we're actually going on a date. It's Harry not Potter." 

"Okay Harry. Till tomorrow." 

"Till tomorrow," Harry returned, "see you at 8 Draco." with these words he walked away, not quite believing his luck. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A shop sign by a_reader_and_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206303) by [read by (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by)




End file.
